


Звезда в душе

by MarvellousPinecone



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, зарождающаяся симпатия, пихология, пропущенная сцена, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 23:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16377263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvellousPinecone/pseuds/MarvellousPinecone
Summary: После Доктора мир перевёрнут с ног на голову и свален в кучу, и приходится с этим разбираться, попутно выстраивая новую жизнь. Но что, если в этой жизни нет того, кому можно доверить свою душу, кто поймёт, и никакие доктора (Доктора?) не помогут?





	Звезда в душе

Доктор. Безымянный путешественник в смешной летающей коробке. Кто он в одиночестве? Все его победы зависели только от тех, кто с ним рядом. Каждый человек в его руках превращается в меч и щит. Для Доктора, для своей планеты, даже для себя. Если ты выживешь после Доктора, больше никогда не станешь прежним. Он ломает твою жизнь, неосознанно, против своей воли, а тебе это нравится. Нравится чувствовать свою силу, власть и свободу. Попутешествовав с Доктором, уносишь с собой частицу звезды. Красивую и блестящую, если любоваться издалека, и смертоносную, если прятать в душе.

Вот почему уходить так тяжело. Иногда Марта думает, что предпочтительнее было бы погибнуть там, среди чужих галактик, не чувствуя в груди эту колючую звезду, прожигающую чёрную дыру душе. Потом она вспоминает мамины глаза. Папины глаза, глаза Тиш, и видит там то же. Столько боли и воспоминаний. Но она помнит больше, чем кто-либо теперь на этой земле. Одно дело — смотреть на горящую Японию с относительно безопасного воздушного корабля, другое — быть там, внизу, среди страха, боли и крови, а потом оставить в памяти. В другой ситуации Марта обратилась бы к психологу, но никакие психологи не лечат ядовитый звёздный огонь.

Марта не может оставить семью. Нужно утихомирить эту боль, изгладить из памяти год, которого не было, который красуется на самом видном краю сознания уродливым шрамом. Самый простой способ — отвлечься. На любовь, например. Здесь Марта сделала первую ошибку. Томас Миллиган был тем, с кем можно было бы построить новый мир, после спасения старого от террора Мастера. Общее дело, общая потеря и общее горе связали бы их вместе, и во взгляде Тома Марта видела бы ту же жгучую боль, что и у неё, принесённую из космоса звёздными ветрами. И вместе они исцелили бы друг друга.

Но ничего не было. Ни смертей, ни потерь, ни предательств, ни подлецов и героев. Томас Миллиган всегда был простым педиатром, никогда не подозревавшим о злобных пришельцах. Он только ободряюще и с тревогой поглаживает Марту по плечу, когда она пугается вполне безобидного мяча, пролетевшего над головой, или смотрит со смертельной тоской на прохожих, точно знает, когда и как они умрут.

Марту тяготят воспоминания. Многие соседи в тот год были рассеяны в пыль или нашинкованы тонкими лезвиями токлафанов. Другие погибли от тяжёлой работы на строительстве, третьи были убиты за непокорность Мастеру. И теперь они ходят призраками прошлого среди живых, такие же живые. И никто ничего не знал. И Том не знал. Марта силилась разглядеть в его глазах проблеск понимания или воспоминания, но видела лишь сочувствие, после придуманной наспех байки о каких-то травмах детства. Том замечательный, добрый, но… не тот, кого Марта встретила в год, которого не было. Он не тот и никогда не был таким. И если бы Марта рассказала ему о том Томе Миллигане и мире, где они встретились, он бы назвал её сумасшедшей.

А кому-то нужно было рассказать. Убийственная звёздная частица, запрятанная глубоко внутри, рвалась наружу. Можно поговорить с мамой, но Марта знает, что та еле справляется и со своими шрамами. А Доктора нет. Улетел к новым мирам и планетам, оставив после себя целый и невредимый мир и разбитую покалеченную семью Джонсов. Марта не винила его — он всё равно бы не смог помочь. От его присутствия звёздная рана разгоралась бы только сильнее.  
Марта осталась с Томом. Они даже хотели пожениться. Марта не теряла надежды, что дружеская симпатия и привязанность перерастут в нечто большее, и они смогут построить вдвоём мирную жизнь на Земле. А потом пришли далеки, и за ними Доктор. Он собрал вокруг себя людей, незнакомых, но всё равно дружных. Марта с ужасом и странным болезненным удовольствием видела в их взглядах знакомый безумный блеск. Космос успел коснуться их душ и никогда не отпустит. В последствие оказалось, что одной из них, рыжей Донне, удалось вырваться из смертельных объятий пространства и времени, но цена была высока. Подумав, Марта решила, что не хотела бы для себя такого варианта.

Земля вернулась на место, и люди, принадлежащие этой вселенной, поспешили по домам. Сара-Джейн волновалась о сыне, Джек хотел проверить своих ребят из Торчвуда, а родственники Марты наверняка уже все распереживались, ведь они знали, что Марта будет в центре событий с Доктором.  
Марта с Джеком уже отошли от ТАРДИС, возвращаясь на землю к своим повседневным делам, когда их догнал ещё один. Микки Смит, вернувшийся домой, чтобы начать здесь новую жизнь.

В тот же вечер она устроили небольшое празднование в честь победы над далеками. В торчвудском хабе в Кардиффе, куда они втроём приехали ближе к вечеру, распили на всю команду бутылку виски из запасов Джека. Они делились своими историями. Джек рассказал какую-то забавную историю, как в прошлом веке незнакомец в баре проспорил ему в глупом пари ту самую бутылку, что стояла сейчас на столе, и ночь вместе. Янто слегка ревниво насупился. Микки поведал о редких и коротких путешествиях с Доктором. Потом Гвен обратилась к Марте:

— Тебе же тоже есть о чём рассказать. Все эти путешествия по космосу. Должно быть, это волшебно, да?

— Да, — улыбнулась Марта. Это и правда было волшебно. Гвен смотрела так прямо и искренне, ожидая рассказа. Для неё всё просто: те — плохие, эти — хорошие, без боя не сдамся, уж лучше погибнуть, сжимая в руке бесполезный, но такой надёжный пистолет. Воспитанница Джека. Но наставником Марты был Доктор. Поэтому она начала свою историю о паломничестве по умирающей Земле, о надежде спасти мир с помощью веры, молитвы и капельки науки. О кровавых ужасах геноцида, о людях с разумом детей, истребляющих своё прошлое ради развлечения. О милосердии и прощении. Она говорила и говорила, запивая горькие слова обжигающей горло жидкостью из стакана.

Все слушали, притихнув, а она вдохновенно продолжала. Ей не хотелось заразить ещё здоровых Гвен и Янто космической лихорадкой, но она просто не могла остановиться. Эти двое слушали историю, как фантастическую сказку, восхищаясь смелостью героини этого романа. Нет, конечно, они верили, но одновременно не могли уложить это в голове. Ничего же не было. Не было и не могло быть. Джек слушал с сочувствием, которое нужно было Марте меньше всего. Она и сама не знала, что ей нужно. Точно не жалость — несмотря ни на что Марта гордилась собой. Но и восхищения ей тоже не хотелось. Выговориться. Ей нужно было выговориться тому, кто будет молча слушать. Промолчит не сочувствующе, не испуганно, не отрешённо, а с пониманием.

Посреди истории Марта неожиданно поймала взгляд Микки. Тот почти не пил, и вертел сейчас в пальцах полупустой стакан, внимательно слушая. В его глазах за знакомым колючим блеском звезды читалось что-то ещё. Интерес. Он проживал эту историю вместе с самой Мартой. Проходил по Земле, сражался за жизнь, прятался от токлафанов в тёмных подворотнях. Был на равных. Отстранённо, но в то же время рядом. Не как фанат или покровитель, а как спутник.  
Марте было неловко, что он слушает её с таким трезвым вниманием, в то время как сама она безнадёжно пьяна. Язык уже не слушается, а голова клонится к столешнице. Сквозь дрёму Марта слышит бодрый голос Джека:

— Ладно, по домам, команда Торчвуд, пора спать. Марта, Микки-Маус, оставайтесь. Я не пущу мисс Джонс в Лондон на машине в таком состоянии, а телепорт Доктор сломал. Постелю вам на диване в гостевой комнате. Уж простите, но кровать там только одна, придётся потесниться.

Марта хочет запротестовать, сказать, что она вообще-то помолвлена и не будет спать в одной кровати с незнакомым мужчиной, но разум заволакивает сонная дымка. Последнее, что она запомнила — как Джек несёт её на руках и укладывает спать, как маленького ребёнка.

Проснулась Марта от ужасной головной боли. На часах десять, и Микки уже встал и ушёл куда-то. На столике у раскладного дивана стакан воды, таблетка аспирина и записка «Доброе утро, мисс Джонс :)» явно не с почерком Джека. Марта смущённо улыбнулась. Вчерашний вечер слабо задержался в памяти под влиянием алкоголя. Осталось ощущение лёгкости, будто зажила старая рана, и ещё одно чувство, тёплое и домашнее.

Как там назвал их Даврос? Дети времени? Огромная дружная семья вечно бегущего путешественника. Марта поняла, что кроме раны в душе и невероятных воспоминаний путешествия с Доктором дали ей ещё кое-что. Её и без того большая семья стала ещё больше, и от любого из них Марта получит поддержку. Даже если они почти незнакомы.

В комнату заглянул Микки.

— О, ты уже проснулась. Янто там готовит кофе, не хочешь чашечку?

— Не откажусь. Это ты оставил аспирин?

— Да. Подумал, после вчерашнего тебе пригодится. Я просто хотел сказать… — Микки замялся.

— Что?

— Спасибо, Марта.

— За что?

— За то, что спасла эту чёртову Землю, и я смог вернуться сюда. Я правда благодарен.

— Всегда к вашим услугам.

Марта бодро отсалютовала, но тут же поморщилась от боли в висках. Микки понял сразу:

— Точно, кофе.

И вышел.

Марта ещё некоторое время прислушивалась к шуму за дверью — у команды Торчвуда начинается очередной рабочий день. Гвен с Джеком стучат об стены мячом, а Янто притворно ворчит, что они сейчас разобьют чашки с кофе. Марта слушала и улыбалась. Она в который уже раз мысленно поблагодарила Доктора за всё и пошла пить кофе в компании новообретённой семьи.


End file.
